northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 90: Who's The Culprit? The Person Behind The Mysterious Portal Gate
Oracle 90: Who's The Culprit? The Person Behind The Mysterious Portal Gate (犯人は誰ですか？ 神秘的なポータルゲートの背後にいる人 Han'nin wa daredesu ka? Shinpi-tekina pōtarugēto no haigo ni iru hito) is the nintieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After they discovered the mysterious portal gate that appeared in the mayor's office at Hirakawa City Hall, Anaira, along with Kyoko, Irie and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters went to Chariot Empire Headquarters to find out who created the said portal gate. Plot A group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared from the portal gate and thus, her belief was right. Then she asked them why did they created a portal gate that connects to the world of Chariots and the world of humans. The Chariot Soldiers, however, didn't replied to her question and instead, they attacked her. Kyoko, on the other hand, had no choice but to transform herself into Armored Fighter Caster and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then she asked again the Chariot Soldiers why they created the mysterious portal gate, and one of the Chariot Soldiers said that he didn't even know about the mysterious portal gate. He also said that someone who created the said portal gate, but he didn't know who he or she is. Because of this, Kyoko attacked him using Caster Axe. As the battle ends, she used her finisher, the Caster Smash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, as she and Akiko finally entered inside the network building, Mashiro gladly saying "Oh, my mama", expressing that she's so happy that she was inside of News and Public Affairs Head's office of TransHead TV Media Center. Then Alejandra asked why Mashiro always saying "Oh, my mama". Akiko explained to her that her daughter has a speech defect due to the trauma she got from the car accident three years ago. Moments later, Anaira received a text message from Kyoko that she want to show something to them in the mayor's office at Hirakawa City Hall. Because of this, she ordered Irie, Kohei, Fatima and Minori to head on to the city hall immediately. Meanwhile, Hiroyo defeated the Chariot Soldiers using her finisher, the Armored Chaser Dash. After the battle, the protesters thanked Hiroyo for saving them in danger. On the other hand; Anaira, Irie, Kohei, Fatima and Minori went to Hirakawa City Hall. Then Anaira asked Kyoko what was happened in the mayor's office. Then Kyoko said that she want to show something in the mayor's office. And as they reached the mayor office, Anaira and other Armored Fighters discovered that a huge portal gate suddenly appeared in the door of the office. Then Anaira asked what was the huge portal that they saw. Irie, on the other hand, said that it was the portal gate to Chariot Empire Headquarters. She also said that this was the first time she saw a permanent portal gate that links between the world of Chariots and the human world which was very unique since the Chariots could only create a temporary portal gate if they were heading on to the human world and/or returning back to the world of Chariots. Because of this, Irie told them to head on to the world of Chariots immediately to find out who was the one who created the permanent portal gate. As they reached to the world of Chariots, Anaira said to them that they need to prepare themselves for the possible outcome of their mission, and they started walking afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Akiko asked Alejandra about the bad Armored Fighter they've fought a while ago. Alejandra said that Mayor Akazawa was the bad Armored Fighter Akiko and Mashiro referring to. She also said to them that he is not an Armored Fighter, but a Chariot Fighter. Also, Alejandra explained to Akiko that the Chariot Fighters are the evil counterparts of Armored Fighters. Back to the world of Chariots, as they continue walking to reach Chariot Empire Headquarters, a group of Chariots suddenly appeared in front of them. There Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them afterwards using their respective finishers and then they continued to walk until they reached Chariot Empire Headquarters. As they reached Chariot Empire Headquarters, they were welcomed by a huge group of Chariot Soldiers who were protecting the castle-like headquarters of the Chariots. There they faced them in a battle and defeated them using their respective finishers and then they entered inside the headquarters. Inside the headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen felt something that there's somebody entered inside the headquarters, so he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to find out who were the ones who entered inside the headquarters immediately. And when the Chariot Soldiers starting to observe the situation in the hallway, they were surprisingly attacked and defeated by the Armored Fighters and headed on to the Emperor's hall afterwards. Meanwhile, Alejandra received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Nishimura St. Then she ordered her fellow Armored Force Fighters and Armored Energy Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to the Emperor's Hall, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. There they were asked by Emperor Ryuuen about their purpose, and Anaira said to him that they came to find out who's the one who created a permanent portal gate in the door of mayor's office in Hirakawa City Hall. Irie said to him that only he/she was the one could create a permanent portal gate, since she knew that the Chariots could only create a temporary portal gate that links between the world of Chariots and the human world. And as he was asked by Anaira if he knew the person who created a permanent portal gate in the door of mayor's office in Hirakawa City Hall, Emperor Ryuuen replied nothing and he said that he didn't know the person they referring to. Instead, he ordered the Chariot Soldiers to face them in a battle. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, had no choice but to face against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, as they reached Nishimura St., the Armored Energy and Force Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In her office at the Senate, Erika checked the situation happened in Hirakawa City and there, she found out that a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared in Ashihara St. Because of this, she took her Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key and left the office. Back in Nishimura St., the Armored Energy and Force Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Chisato said the entire Nishimura St. was finally cleared, and returned back to TransHead TV Media Center afterwards. As she reached Ashihara St., Erika came in to Ashihara St. in her armor form as Armored Fighter Platinum. There she shot the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously using her Platinum Arrow. On the other hand, several Chariot Soldiers attacked Platinum, but their attack was deferred by Platinum using again the Platinum Arrow. As the battle ends, she used her finisher, the Platinum Target Burst, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Platinum said that the Ashihara St. was finally cleared. She also said that the Chariot Soldiers would possibly appear in the next few hours or so, that's why she need to observe the situation in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. As his Chariot Soldiers were defeated, Emperor Ryuuen had no choice but to transform himself into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Emperor and faced the Armored Fighters in a battle. During the battle, he asked the Armored Fighters that if they could defeat him in the third time, and Anaira replied him that they will defeat him at this time. But her answer was opposed by Emperor Ryuuen and he said to them that they will never defeat him, and he attacked him using Chariot Scepter. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters performed their respective counterattacks to defer Emperor Ryuuen's attack. Still in Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Fighters found out that Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters entered in the headquarters and they were fighting against Emperor Ryuuen at Emperor's Hall. Because of this, Mateo ordered his fellow Chariot Fighters to head on to Emperor's Hall immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, as they were returned back from their previous battle against the Chariot Soldiers, Chisato told to her fellow Armored Fighters to continue monitoring the situation in Hirakawa City, and they were agreed. Moments later, Chihiro and her news team came. She asked Chisato where Anaira was, and Chisato said that she went to Hirakawa City Hall to investigate something. Chihiro, on the hand, told Chisato to call her if Anaira came back to the network building to tell something, and left afterwards. Alejandra, on the other hand, felt curious about what Chihiro was going to say to Anaira, and Chisato said that she doesn't know about that. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, while fighting against Emperor Ryuuen, the Armored Fighters were surprisingly attacked by the Chariot Fighters. Then Mateo asked them about their purpose why they came in the headquarters, and Anaira said to him that they want to find out who created a permanent portal gate in the mayor's office in Hirakawa City Hall. Then Rie revealed to them that she was the one who created a permanent portal gate in the door of the mayor's office. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were shocked about Rie's revelation. Then Irie asked Rie why did she created the said portal gate, and Rie said that she created it so that this will be their secret portal to Hirakawa City for the Chariots who had a secret mission in the city. Kyoko, on the other hand, got mad and told her that she will not forgive her for what she did in the city hall, and started to attack Rie. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, attempting to defer Kyoko's attack, but nothing happened because his counterattack was deferred by Anaira's counterattack using her Meister Upgrade Arrow. Then she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Super Upgrade Mode and started to face the Chariot Fighters in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 70, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 90: Operation Arrest Darren Immediately, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 25. Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season